


Rabiesplay

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you are looking for quality smut, you won't find it here, this is a crackfic
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Azusa Mifuyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Rabiesplay

**Author's Note:**

> this horrible fic was inspired by an equally horrible tweet: https://twitter.com/yachiyon_ebooks/status/1283912479349891072

Yachiyo was naked and tied spread-eagle to her bed. In her mouth was a ball gag, and looming over her was her equally naked girlfriend, Mifuyu. Mifuyu leaned down and began to suck on one of Yachiyo’s petite breasts, eliciting moans from her. Mifuyu then switched from sucking to biting, ending up breaking the skin and drawing blood, causing Yachiyo to let out a sharp grunt.

  
  
“I suppose now is the time to confess something: I have rabies.”

  
  


“HHHH?!”

  
  


“Oh come on Yacchan, that’s not how you’re supposed to react, you’re supposed to cry.”

  
  


“Hhhh?”

  
  


“You’re supposed to cry and then I’ll be like ‘Awww, does my little slut not want rabies? That’s a shame.’ and it’ll be really hot.”

  
  


Yachiyo shakes her head. “Uh-uh.”

  
  


Mifuyu sighs and pulls down Yachiyo’s gag so she can speak. “What’s wrong Yacchan?”

  
  


“What’s wrong with me? No, what’s wrong with YOU? Giving someone rabies isn’t hot, it’s dangerous, and for normal humans potentially deadly, even. What made you think that was a good idea?”

  
  


“Um…”

  
  


“You know what? I’m kinkshaming. I can’t believe you thought giving me your disease would be hot. How did you even get rabies in the first place?”

  
  


“I got bit by a rabid cat.”   
  
  


“And you didn’t think to tell anyone about it?”

  
  


“I figured I’d just let the disease run its course.”   
  
  
“Mifuyu, this is rabies we’re talking about, it’s not a disease you just let run its course. Even if you don’t like curing diseases with your magic because getting sick makes you feel human, you could’ve at least gotten rabies shots to treat the disease naturally.”   
  
  
“True, um…” All of a sudden, Mifuyu began frothing at the mouth.

  
  


“Oh dear, that’s not good, I’ll go get Iroha…” 

  
  


Luckily, Yachiyo still had her soul gem ring on, so she transformed into her magical girl outfit, and summoned a spear with her magic to cut the ropes binding her.

  
  


Now freed, she rushed out of the room and to Iroha’s room, barging in unannounced.

  
  


“Iroha, we need you, it’s an emergency!”

  
Iroha is, of course, startled. “Yachiyo-san? What’s going on? And what’s that around your neck?”

  
  


At this point Yachiyo realized she’d left the ball gag dangling around her neck instead of taking it off, so she scrambled to come up with an excuse.

  
“Um, it’s just a necklace, don’t worry about it. Now come on, we have to go! Mifuyu has rabies!”

  
  


“She has WHAT?!”

  
  


“No time to explain, come with me!”   
  


Yachiyo grabbed Iroha by the wrist and dragged her to her bedroom, where Mifuyu was still frothing at the mouth.   
  
  
“Why is she naked!?”   
  


“Don’t worry about it, just heal her!”

  
  


“Right…”

  
  


Iroha transformed into her Magical Girl outfit, and then used her magic to cure Mifuyu of her rabies.

  
“Wow, I feel so much better now. Thank you, Iroha.”   
  
  
“Yes thank you Iroha, now get out, Mifuyu and I need our privacy.”   
  


Yachiyo shoved Iroha out of the room and slammed the door shut, before turning to face Mifuyu.

  
  


“Shouldn’t you have had her cure your rabies too, Yacchan?”

  
  


“I already used my own magic to cure it, I’m not you, Mifuyu.”


End file.
